<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Between Seasons by M14Mouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128824">In Between Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse'>M14Mouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Seasons Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kanji's Mother has Yu's Number On Speed Dail, Yu doesn't mind too much.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu always meet the most interesting people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Seasons Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/369188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Between Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  Don't own them.  This story is unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu doesn’t hate kids.  </p>
<p>He worked in a daycare after all.  </p>
<p>No, he hated crying children because half of the time, he had no idea what to do with them.  </p>
<p>Do you feed them?  Do you change them?  Did someone steal their toy?  Did someone break their toy?  Did someone break the rules to a game that no one knew the rules for to begin with?</p>
<p>It is all very complicated and getting the truth out of them is equally hard especially when they are crying.  </p>
<p>Like now…</p>
<p>“WHERE IS MY BEEDLE?!” The little boy cried in front of him.</p>
<p>First off…what is a beedle?  Is a food or a new toy?  Perhaps, it was a dog or a cat.  Then he wondered why someone would name the poor thing Beedle.  He did what every sensible person would do.  He kneed down to the little boy’s level.  </p>
<p>“What does your beedle look like?” He asked.  </p>
<p>The little boy stopped crying and stared at him.  He tilted his head and the little boy blinked.  </p>
<p>“My beedle look like this, Mister!” The little boy said as he turned around to get something out of his pocket.  He pulled out a piece of paper and opened it to him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>It looked like a blob.  In more detail fashion, it was a brown blob with legs or was that wings?  </p>
<p>He was leaning toward wings.   </p>
<p>“Ah.  Well, let’s go and find it.”  </p>
<p>The little boy looked at him in surprise.  </p>
<p>“But you’re adult and a stranger.” </p>
<p>“True.”  </p>
<p>“My uncle says that I shouldn’t trust strangers.”  </p>
<p>“Also true.”  </p>
<p>The little boy made a face.  </p>
<p>“You’re confusing!”  </p>
<p>“So I have been told.” He said with a grin.  He waited for the little boy decide.  It was his decision after all.  </p>
<p>“I…come on, Mister,” The little boy said as he grabbed his hand and pulled down a path.  </p>
<p>The boy dragged him along a path until they reached a lake.  </p>
<p>“This is where Beedle was!” The little boy said as he let go of his hand and started to look around.  </p>
<p>Still not quite sure what he was looking for but okay.  He looked around the area to see if he could found something…strange blob-y thing.  </p>
<p>Finally, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  It was a weird blob of yarn near a bush.  It looked like a dog got a hold of it.  </p>
<p>He walked over and picked up the possible beedle.  </p>
<p>“Beedle?” He said as he turned to the little boy.  The little boy ran over and stared at the brown blob thing that may be his beedle.  </p>
<p>Then the little boy burst into tears again and grabbed the beedle out of his hands.  </p>
<p>Well…they found beedle.  </p>
<p>“My….beedle…!!!!”</p>
<p>He stared at the beedle thing.  Hmm…he doesn’t think that it was fixable but he had to ask Kanji.  </p>
<p>He pulled his phone out of his phone and scroll through his recent calls and hit Kanji’s number.  A few rings later, Kanji picked up.  </p>
<p>“Hey, man.  What’s up?”  </p>
<p>“I’m in the park with a kid.  His stuffed beedle looked like that he got eaten by dogs.”</p>
<p>“Bummer, man.  Those are tough to find since they only had one official plush.”</p>
<p>“…..You know what that is?”</p>
<p>“Dude, you know that they come out Pocket Monsters, right?”</p>
<p>“….”</p>
<p>“Dude!”</p>
<p>“What?  You know that I play Candy Crush on my phone.  Wait…isn’t that the game that Youske and Teddie nearly ran into a pole?  Trying to catch one of those things.”  </p>
<p>Kanji laughed.  </p>
<p>“That is the one.  Take a picture of it and I can see what I can do.”  </p>
<p>He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned his attention back to the little boy.  </p>
<p>“Hey, can I take a picture of your toy?  My friend may be able to fix it.” </p>
<p>The little boy stopped crying and stared at him.  He held the beedle out.  He took a picture and sent it to Kanji.  </p>
<p>“It is in bad shape, man.  I could make him another one if he wanted.” Kanji said.  </p>
<p>“My friend can make you another one if you want.”  He said to the boy. </p>
<p>“You really do that?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  </p>
<p>The little boy ran and hugged him.  </p>
<p>“You are the best!  I come to the park every day, okay?!  You can bring when you get him.”</p>
<p>“You need to thank, Kanji.” He said.  </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mister Kanji!” The little boy shouted.  </p>
<p>“Dude….It…it’s no problem.”  </p>
<p>He grinned slightly as he heard Kanji mumble. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kanji.”</p>
<p>“No problem, man.  Beedles aren’t that hard to do.  Basically, they are round balls with a needle on its butt and head.  It would be nice to easy project for once.”  </p>
<p>He grinned slightly at his friend.  A sense of pride washed over him.  Kanji’s business has really taken off.   </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do this, Mister,” The little boy said.    </p>
<p>He shrugged his shoulders.     </p>
<p>“I wanted too.”  </p>
<p>“And because you are a big softie, sempai.”  </p>
<p>He grinned </p>
<p>“I could say the same about you.”  </p>
<p>The little boy stared at him and hasn’t quite let go of him either.  </p>
<p>“My name is Reo, Mister.”  </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Reo-chan.”  </p>
<p>“Well, I let you go.  Talk to you soon.”  </p>
<p>“Okay…again…thank you, Kanji.  One more thing….”</p>
<p>“What is it?”  </p>
<p>“The others want me to ask why you haven’t asked Natoto out yet”</p>
<p>“Sempai!” </p>
<p>“What?”  </p>
<p>“I…I can’t.”  </p>
<p>“I am not going to pressure you.  I am not the others.  Every time, I talk to you, you seemed stress.  I know your mother is fine.  I talked to her yesterday.  She is worried about you.”  </p>
<p>“You talk to my mom!?!  Damn it…”  </p>
<p>“Of course.  Every other week.”  </p>
<p>He liked Kanji’s mom.  She was funny and kind.  She always asked how he was and how he was doing.  She was straight forward and she cared little for what people had to say about her or her son.  She reminded him a lot of Kanji even if Kanji didn’t see it himself.  </p>
<p>“I’m not surprise at all.  I think that she loves you more than me,” Kanji said with a sigh.  </p>
<p>“Not really.  She is always talking about you on the phone.  She is just excited that you have friends.”</p>
<p>Kanji mumbled.  </p>
<p>“Kanji?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how.”  </p>
<p>He nodded.  </p>
<p>“Do your way, not the way that your mom watches on those shows.”  </p>
<p>“Urgh…so sappy.  She would totally flip her shit.”  </p>
<p>“Right,” He said with a chuckle.   </p>
<p>“Thanks, man.”  </p>
<p>He smiled softly.  </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>“Wish you were here, man.”  </p>
<p>“Me too.  Me too.”   </p>
<p>End of In-Between Seasons</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  How old is this fic, Mouse?  Well…I wrote this when Pokemon Go was really popular.  So, you guys can guess from there.  :D   In Fact, the original title was Beedle.   Read and Review if you wish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>